


Silent Night

by Astrophilla, sunshinewinchesters



Series: Destiel Christmas Advent Calendar 2015 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Destiel Christmas, Christmas, Comforting Castiel, Dean Has Nightmares, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Profound Bond, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrophilla/pseuds/Astrophilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinewinchesters/pseuds/sunshinewinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean has nightmares, he unconsciously calls out to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written by sunshinewinchesters  
> Beta'd by Astrophilla
> 
> Type: Canonverse AU, pre Castiel/Dean
> 
> **The eighth installation of our Destiel Advent Calendar!**

_Cas_

_Cas_

**_Cas._ **

Castiel nearly flinches at the sudden and overpowering flood of longing and fear tugging at the bond forged between his grace and Dean’s soul. The angel has never felt such a strong pull on the bond, and that in itself sends alarms going off in his head. He needs to get to Dean immediately, so he follows the jerk of the bond and flies back to Earth, landing in the Winchesters’ current motel room within seconds. There is no danger that Castiel can see when he touches down; everything is quiet and peaceful. Both Winchesters are in their respective beds, the lights off, but the difference lies in how they are sleeping. Sam is on his side, sleeping soundly, while Dean is on his stomach, tossing and turning. Brow furrowing in confusion, Castiel steps closer, peering down at the clearly distressed hunter as he buries his face in the pillows, wrapping his arms around them and squeezing, the material muffling the mumbled words escaping his mouth. They’re unintelligible, but there is a distinct note of fear, and something else that Castiel is not so quick to recognize. 

_**Cas.** _

Castiel winces at the acute longing and _pain_ radiating from Dean’s involuntary pulling of their bond. He frowns, staring down at the hunter as he turns onto his back, nearly writhing, and makes a small, choked off sound that breaks the angel’s heart. Dean is scared, Dean is in some sort of pain that isn’t physical, and Dean is unconsciously crying out for Castiel to help him. He’s having a nightmare, that much the angel understands, but what it is of is still to be determined. Whatever it is, it has Dean hurting, and turning to the only source of comfort his subconscious mind desires to seek: Castiel. While he has the ability to see what Dean is dreaming of, he’s hesitant to do so due to the fact he’s sure Dean would be less than pleased at the invasion of privacy. Castiel intends to respect Dean’s unspoken wishes; after all, he doesn’t need to see what the hunter is dreaming of in order to help him. “I’m here, Dean. Sleep, _En Olapireta_. Castiel says softly, touching two fingers to Dean’s forehead and flooding grace not only through the touch, as he usually does to induce deep sleep, but also through the bond that only they share, forged from his rescue from Hell, to provide the comfort the hunter is seeking. 

Dean instantly calms as Castiel’s grace washes over him, soothing away the anxiety-induced creases on the hunter’s face and quieting the desperate tugging at the bond. Instead, Dean’s soul now sends waves of gratitude, of contentment thrumming through it and Castiel is surprised at just how _good_ that makes him feel. Somehow it is the most satisfying feeling he’s ever experienced, being able to comfort Dean like this on such a visceral, intimate level. The angel stands up straight and takes a few steps back from the bed, smiling softly at the hunter, who is now sleeping soundly, a small smile on his peaceful face. He watches over him for the rest of the night, ensuring that Dean’s sleep remains undisturbed. The limited light streaming in through the slats in the blinds covering the windows looks lovely on the planes of Dean’s face. Castiel admires the way it plays over the curve of his cheekbones and the ridge of his brow, how it allows Castiel to focus on details of Dean he hasn’t been able to admire while they were in the midst of a hunt. Like how his eyelashes dust over his cheek, and how his lips are slightly parted when he sleeps. 

By the time Dean wakes up, Castiel makes sure to leave before he’s seen, knowing that Dean is uncomfortable being watched over and not wanting to upset him. He returns after the older Winchester has taken his shower and Sam is in the middle of taking his own. Castiel finds Dean sitting on the edge of his bed, tying the laces of the boots on his feet. He startles only a little when Castiel greets him, then looks at the angel and instead of making an offhand comment like he usually does, he holds the eye contact, his eyes softening in a rare glimpse of vulnerability. “You doing anything for Christmas, Cas? ‘Cuz if not, you should hang around with Sammy and I.” Dean swallows hard, plowing a hand through his hair. Before Dean can backtrack out of insecurity, Castiel hurries to answer. The hunter’s openness is beautiful and he will do whatever it takes to preserve it.  
“I would like to stay with you for Christmas,” Castiel answers, offering Dean a small smile. Dean grins widely for a moment before dropping his head into his hands, covering his face as he admits,  
“Man, you wouldn’t believe the dream I had last night. Talk about a nightmare before Christmas.” Dean shakes his head, chuckling, and Castiel wonders if this has anything to do with the urgent question of whether or not he will stay with the Winchesters for the holiday. 

Remembering the way Dean had pulled desperately at the bond, Castiel decides it doesn’t matter, so long as he can spend Christmas with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Enochian translation: my light


End file.
